Sonata
by psychemenace
Summary: Stories inspired by the Songs that I listen to and can't get enough to the point that I can imagine a full blown story forming in my brain. Rated M because this may contain smut fics. I might add characters in the long run. This is a completely random compilation.
1. Bad Romance

**A/N**: Note: Thought of this while listening to 30 Seconds to Mars' cover of Bad Romance by Lady gaga. hahahah. XD

* * *

**Bad Romance**

Bodies intertwined, lips locking, the other's leg around one's waist, the creaking of the bed, the mess all over the room, the scent of the other's skin and the sharing of warmth, these are acts that are supposed to be shared by lovers. People who loved each other. Deep thrusts one after the other, the moans, the grunts and the fast paced breaths before reaching the apotheosis of love making. Gentle touch, sweet caresses, hot kisses and playful tongues, flustered faces and sweat sluicing down to their collarbones, this was how sex should be. The bottom whimpers, as he feels all too well the act being pried open, pleasure and pain mix in his lower half.

Fingers scouring the vast expanse of the skin, desperately as if after any second now, this will all crumble into a dream. Embraces that felt like burns on the skin, igniting their bodies awaiting for the arson. Bones buried within the other, grinding against each other like two teenagers high of love and feeling it all for the first time in their lives. All was a mushy wet mess, the kisses, the sound of skin against skin, the leaking lock and key where lust boils hot, about to erupt and submerge everything in magma. The tunnel is slick and hot, a dam of love serum. Wanton eyes, erotic neck, this was seduction, legs around the waist tighten even more, preventing the other from withdrawing. He mumbles, moves against the bed sheets, making it wrinkle underneath his every touch. Scratches on the back, scratches below the left collarbone, bite marks to the shoulders and hickeys to the neck and to other embarrassing parts of the body constitute constellations, galaxies even. You're body is a wonderland, the other thinks as he penetrates again for another round.

Who would've thought Munakata Reishi and Mikoto Suoh would end up in such a mess? It all started with a couple of bottles of liquor and then raised to 8 and after the ninth, the blue king had lost it and ended up falling off his chair. Luckily for him at the last second, the Red King went to his rescue. It would be bad if the pretty head of the blue king would be bruised, it'll even be worse if he ends up with a concussion. Something must have happened that his nemesis drank himself senseless, the Red King thought. Reishi, never allows others to see his weakened state. Mikoto heard it was the blue's day off today, so that explains why he was wearing casual clothes. He thought that maybe Reishi just wanted to have fun, but then again it was partly the Red King's fault that Reishi got drunk. Taking advantage of the other's imbalanced state of emotions at the moment, he provoked him to a drinking game. The blue hesitated at first, but in the end gave in. And now, Suoh Mikoto was forced to bring the Blue King back to Homra. No one would suspect anything, Izumo left town with Anna and the others, well they weren't staying there in Izumo's bar so it was fine. Mikoto was alone. He took advantage of his solitude to accommodate his nemesis. He could've left him there at the bar, but he felt kinda guilty because it was partly his fault that Reishi passed out. And the thought of other men making passes at Reishi irritated him so he had no choice but to bring the latter with him. He could feel some of their looks behind his back. Even though Reishi's the blue king, there was no denying that he was pretty, and because of that, he'll be an easy target to the lust of other men and women.

He laid Reishi down on his bed, he decided that he would let the blue rest in his room and he'd just sleep on the sofa downstairs.

"Hey Munakata.."  
"Hnnn.."

It was the first time Mikoto Suoh the red king had a close look at the blue king. He knew he was pretty but he never really looked at him clearly before. This is the first time he really saw him. He couldn't help but stare. Their eyes held their gazes and he was drawn in to those beautiful violet orbs. He couldn't help not notice the subtle movements of his facial muscles and the rising and falling of his chest as he take in air. And it dawned on him the seriousness of the situation. Normally, Reishi would never allow himself to end up looking like this. His eyelids looked heavy that any minute longer, he would succumb to slumber. Mikoto touched Reishi's chest, the other winced and then succumb to the former's touch. He looked like a cat being pet. His face flustered even more and he couldn't help but let out a whispered moan. His body's becoming sensitive, Mikoto could feel the rising heat within himself too. The feel of Reishi's soft skin was nice. He then caressed the other's side of the neck, the place where he would bite if it were him. Reishi whimpered and seemed to recover a sense of consciousness when he looked squarely at Mikoto. He entwined his arms on Mikoto's neck and pushed the man down close enough for a kiss. Mikoto was surprised, he didn't anticipate this. He only wanted to touch him a little.

Their faces were close to each other, the red king gazed at the blue kings bright violet orbs for the second time. The corner of his cheeks were bright red and his eyes looked tired and droopy. He could feel the breath of the other man on his face. He smelt of alcohol and and cigar. He could feel his heart beat faster and the heat rise from below. He couldn't help not notice the desire in his nemesis' eyes. His lips were parted and everything about him tonight made Suoh Mikoto lose control. Mikoto swallowed a lump on his throat and closed his eyes shut. He calmed himself down and tried to gain reason amidst how cloudy his mind had become. He had drank a number too, so it was difficult to hold himself back.

"Suoh.. I want you right now.."

Mikoto's eyes widened in surprise. He sighed and unravelled Reishi's arms around him.

"Sorry Munakata, I have no desire to attack a drunk person."  
"uhh.. hnnn.."

Reishi moved against him. Feeling dejected he turned away from Mikoto, exposing his bare neck and clavicle. His clothes were disheveled, wrinkled and so unlike him.

"I'm hard Suoh, your nearness is turning me on."

Reishi managed to say. He buried himself with the pillows that he could easily reach and hid his face. It was true, Mikoto's nearness is exciting his lower half. Mikoto cursed in his mind. The truth is he wanted to touch the blue king more. He wanted their bodies to be intertwined right at that moment but they were both influenced by alcohol and by the time morning comes they would revert back to their old selves and end up hating each other even more.

"Munakata… you turn me on. But we can't do it, you and I.. we're.."

Reishi pulled him by the lapel and kissed him. The blue king licked the red king's lips, taking his time until his tongue penetrated the insides of the other's mouth.

"Nnn.."

The blue king licked every crevice of his mouth. And pulled him even deeper. Their tongues danced and Mikoto could not help himself from Reishi's poison. He kissed him back, now more strongly than ever. His hands were busy from taking off Reishi's clothes, if he could only just burn it he thought. Reishi's body trembled with excitement and his lower half was already throbbing and bulging. Mikoto was turned on too. And by the time he withdraw from the kiss and looked down on Reishi's figure on the bed, his membrane became bigger. Reishi was so erotic, lying there on the bed, the bedsheets wrinkling underneath him, his hair in a mess and his clothes exposing bits of skin. His pink areola and its perking appendage were exposed. Indeed, the blue king was turned on. Mikoto had the urge to suck them, bite them, to make the blue king cry.

"Ah.."

He never thought he would ever want his nemesis like this. He clumsily took off his belt. The clinking sound filled the room and Reishi moved a bit on the bed, feeling embarrassed. The web of saliva from their kiss earlier sluiced down the corner of his mouth.

The sound of the leather pants as Mikoto pulled his belt out made Reishi feel even more embarrassed and finally Suoh took off his pants. Reishi took a peek at him and noticed how muscular and masculine the red king is. He felt a certain thirst within him. He wanted Suoh Mikoto really badly.

"Munakata.. tell me what you want."

Reishi hesitated. He was beginning to become sober. His mind was now beginning to clear. But the view of Mikoto in front of him, made him very hot.

"Fuck me hard Suoh. Make a mess out of me."


	2. Nicotine

**A/N: **Inspired by Panic at the Disco's song Nicotine. I saw an edit and checked the song out. Now I'm addicted and couldn't stop imagining things as this song plays in the background.

* * *

**Nicotine**

Static sound fades into a faint thud. A chord takes the limelight. The drum beats low, it beats high followed by the upbeats of the snare drum combined with the rolling sound from the high and low toms. The beats collide, melt into one. Each pound follows after the other. The continuous rolling sound of every beat unfold and then the guitar starts its hum following the rhythm and the energy of the percussion. The keyboard plays an etude, a lovely one. Fingers move rapidly, repeating two or three notes, pauses and then resumes. The guitar cries, it sound echoes and echoes, reverberates until that final cadence paving the way for another measure. The keyboard resumes, pauses, leaving the percussion to take the centre stage. The song repeats over and over again.

_Burn my lungs and curse my eyes._

The song recedes into the background, it becomes a faint murmur, a whisper. In Reishi's mind's eye he traces the length of the bar using the tip of his fingers. At the corner of his eyes, the russet couches were empty, the high chairs as well. There was no one in the bar but the two of them, just how they liked it. The bartender smiles symphathetically, his eyes quite worried that any minute now a fight between the two kings would break out, sweat on his brow. The chandelier glistened as he gazed from it, the dangling crystals looked like diamonds, they sparkled, though their vibrance was no more than a faded version of its original. The wood laden floors which looked much darker in reality, now a faded brown reflected the tallow light that engulfed the interior, its lines, those annual rings symmetrical with the other blocks of wood.

He saunters gracefully, feeling the cement on his skin. The scenery around him shifting so that he was able to make out most of the interior of the bar. He felt like he is nothing but monochromatic in a polychromatic painting. He stopped and tucked his left arm and allowed it to hang on his side. The song comes alive in a crescendo and then bursts into a fortissimo. The guitar, the drums and the keyboard melt into one forming a lovely tune. A bitter lovely tune.

_I've lost control, I don't want it back._

He paused for a second.

_It's a fucking drag_

Everything was standing still, with a flick of his fingers this dimension was to his bidding. He could warp it as he pleases, this was his after all, a fragment of his memory, an information stored in his brain. He puts forth another foot to take short steps enough for a decent walk.

The guitar comes back to life, wailing at the top of its lungs. He sighs and stops where he is.

_I taste you on my lips and_  
_I can't get rid of you._

He looks over his shoulder and sees himself. He sees himself with the Red King, sitting together drinks in hand. His face bright, like sunshine, looking at the red, amused.

_I'm losing to you baby, I'm no match._

The red on the other hand was not looking at him, he propped his chin on the palm of his hand, a drink in hand. It was bourbon, his favourite. The kind that he always orders whenever they drink together. It was funny to be looking as if he was a stranger, as if this was some kind of sentimental movie that lovers would definitely want to watch. It wasn't. This was no corny love story, this was but a memory frozen in time. Like a faded picture, a frame, a still image as if like they were taken from long time ago.

_It's a fucking drag_  
_I'm going numb, I've been hijacked._

A thought comes to mind. He remembered how the red's lips would thin into a chagrin smile, half teasing, half amused. He remembered how he would face him and smirk, those days when he's motivated to do something other than lay in bed and laze around all day.

_Your love is a fucking drag_  
_But I need it so bad._

Reishi eyes surveyed Mikoto's face. The tallow lights of the bar reflected on his skin, the shadows on his face deepened the lines on his face. He looked bored. He looked bemused at Munakata's energy. He shifted his gaze to his smiling face. It was awkward looking at himself like this. He noticed his narrowed eyes, crows feet at its corners and a little blush on his cheeks. Reishi stood there wondering what was this all about. He turned his heel and went out of the bar. He heaved a sigh and felt the rays of the sun pierce his skin.

The drum bellows for another verse. An overture if you must to accommodate the longing that comes with remembering the past. Once was supposed to be enough Reshi repeats as the song fades into a hum. He knows very well why he was seeing the past. He knows very well why after Mikoto died he's been like this. The feeling of ache in his heart, the feeling of sadness and grief was honestly beyond his comprehension. But what filled his thoughts now was regret. He should not have gone beyond the threshold. His relationship with Mikoto should not have gone further than being each other's rival. Now he finds himself remembering how both of them after that one sin, that one mistake couldn't stop getting into each other's skin. They couldn't stop themselves from hurrying to get into each other's arms, desperate to feel each other's warmth.

_I've been hijacked, it's a fucking drag._

With only a taste, Reishi could no longer bear not to take a plunge in the sensation that the Red King gives him. The memory pains him, he is ashamed of himself. He puts on a stick of cigar in between his teeth and lights it. He rubs his thumb on the gear of his lighter and with a click the sizzling sound of his stick filled his ears. He cups his hand to protect the fire. The flames illuminated his skin and then he craned his neck to look up at the sky, his back against the railings, his left arm dangling, propped up. His sight focused on the vastness of the night sky. The stars winked at him, they gave him that playful twinkle they always do as if the sky was a ball room or a studio where they dance to their delight.

The night air was cold, it sipped into the pores of his skin, into his muscles and to the marrows of his bones, it felt like bitter winter. He sipped on his cigar, his two fingers carefully tucked on his stick, holding it in place. He feels the menthol on his lips creeping up and remembered how much he liked this sensation. He closed his eyes, and allowed the nicotine to penetrate his system, ran through his veins up to his nervous system. He puckered his lips and then a gust of smoke came from his mouth. Deliverance. Though, it did not take the chill from the menthol away from his lips.

_I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you._

Another stick and then another, until he finished a box. The menthol still lingered. He closes his eyes slowly waiting for it to go away, but it doesn't. Instead he feels something brush on his lip.

_I say damn your kiss._

He opens his eyes and met with those familiar golden orbs. They were face to face, their eyes in line holding each other's gazes. The perks of being of the same height he sarcastically remarks in his head. Reishi smirks and steadies himself. This was another one of those frozen stills of his, now he became black and white, colors receding away from him, while the man before him was full of colour, full of vibrance. Yet this was different. This was more than a still, it felt like watching a movie. Mikoto moved, he breathed, he lived. The blue sighs but doesn't move, instead he waits for the scene to finish so that he could light afire to his lungs again.

The man puts a stick on his lips, closing his eyes, bending a bit over so that the angle covered part of his mouth, emphasising his lashes and his thin nose, and those antenna like tufts of hair. He felt him move a bit closer as he lights his cigarette using a flick of the hand. Reishi tightens his grip on the railings and moves away from the red head. Mikoto lifts his head and gazes at Reishi, his golden orbs holding a firm gaze at Reishi's violet ones. Yet his eyes didn't look alive, it was as if he was not really looking at the person in front of him but faraway. He takes away his stick tucked between two fingers and leans in closer. Reishi knows what was coming, they've done this a million times already. He closes his eyes, tilts his head to the side and opens his mouth slightly as Mikoto exhales smoke directly on his mouth. The sensation of menthol was still there on Reishi's lips.

Breathe in breathe out, the pace of his breathing resonated with the phantom Mikoto. He felt him move closer again. He didn't lift his eyes, to see what the apparition was up to. He felt his arms cross on his on the railings, pressing him but not really touching him. The wind cooed, blowing his hair, he tucked tassels of hair behind his ear to keep them in check. He didn't open his eyes because he didn't want to gaze into Mikoto's eyes more than necessary. He didn't want to gaze in his two golden voids. The wind became a sweet lull, he relaxed a bit, when he was about to open his eyes, the lull of the wind became distinct sounds of his name. A husky and monotonous voice filled his ears, that familiar dull and deep voice.

Mu-na-ka-ta.

_Damn your kiss and the awful things you do._

His lips quivered. The menthol still lingered, it burnt his lip. He inhales as the seconds drag on and composes himself. Any minute now, this hallucination will stop and he'll become sane again, free from this ghost, free from this phantom that haunts him. He felt the apparition lean closer for a kiss, the usual thing he does whenever the Blue is too close for comfort. This was the part where Mikoto would be overwhelmed by a burning sensation in his loins. Reishi knows this far too well, he knows that this is the part where Mikoto steals him a kiss. This is the part where everything would fade into the background but Reishi's closeness and the way he gives himself to the Red King. When nothing else matters but the glow of Reishi's alabaster skin, looking so smooth against the moonlight. Where Mikoto can't help but study the length of his matted lashes, full and long, making him want to kiss the Blue's eyelids. The wind running through Reishi's ocean coloured hair as he waits for Mikoto to do something, anything but leave. Mikoto's golden orbs pierce Reishi's skin. His stare firm and unwavering embedding into his mind Reishi's beauty reminding himself how slender and so fragile he is in his arms.

_You're worse than nicotine._

Reishi melts. This is the part where he breaks down and cry. The Hallucination fades into the dark, the phantom disappears right before his eyes.


	3. Take me to Church

**There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin.**

"Munakata.."

Mikoto cups Reishi's face and showers him with gentle kisses. Reishi knows that this shouldn't be happening but he submits to Mikoto's touch, he allows him to ignite the embers of his passion and drown him in ardor. The blue king couldn't believe how gentle Mikoto could be, he couldn't believe they were touching each other like this even though this wasn't supposed to be.

The Red King kisses him on the forehead and whispers "Munakata.. Munakata" in his ear that he couldn't help but tremble and be flustered. And then he realises as their mouths find each other, as their bodies twine, bone grinding on bone that indeed there was no sweeter innocence that this gentle sin.


	4. Landfill

**I want you so much but I hate your guts.**

**A/N: **Inspired by the Song Landfill by Daughter. The whole song is a SaruMi song, and you can't tell me otherwise. If you haven't heard the song yet, listen to it and you will know what I'm talking about.

* * *

"You've done a very excellent job Fushimi-kun"  
"You're amazing Fushimi-kun!"

These are the words that Fushimi would always hear whenever he associates with people. He's never gotten close to anyone else except for Misaki and because of this, people find him amazing when he offers them help. He's the the type to be really focused on his work and is very capable. But the only words that he always wants to hear was his name being spoken by his best friend.

"Saruhiko."  
"Saru.."

Misaki says his name like no other. Fushimi closed his eyes as the dust and grime from the air swept through him. His face was full of dust and ashes because of the chaos that was going on. He was separated from his group and was alone standing amidst the rubbles as throngs of people passed by him, running, trying to get away from what they started calling as "hell hole". The buildings were destroyed and the streets were filled of holes made by the shells that were bombed at the city. Fire ate up most of the buildings and the nonstop screams and cries of people in pain had become a soundtrack. A dark atmosphere loomed over the place, it felt like God has already forsaken the cursed land and its people. It was obvious to see just by looking that there was no hope left for them. The air was filled with burning flesh, and the putrid smell of rotting corpse. The aroma of death and destruction was all over the place. The only missing was the scent of sulphur for it to become completely hellish. It was such a horrendous sight. It was as if hell ascended on to earth and Fushimi couldn't do anything about it.

It was clear that the country had can no longer retaliate. The government's military forces was in disarray, they became disorganised the moment that the Prime Minister died. The military lost its pride and with that along with the police force but those under the command of his commander didn't give up. That was how he ended up in such a state, he could've escaped like the others but he chose to stay and follow his commander and do his job until the very end. He wiped his face using the back of his hand and looked up at the sky. He noticed tiny flecks of vibrant red in the air. To his eyes, it looked like fireflies fluttering away. A fleck landed on his eyelids. The red thingies were only the ashes left by the fire. He took it and crushed it using his fingers. Its fragile structure disintegrate into particles of dust from just a little ounce of force he used. He opened his palm and let the ashes go. A gust of wind escaped his lips, how pathetic it all was. He closed his eyes and reminded himself who he was, he reminded himself of who he was supposed to be. The air blew stronger. It's coldness chilled Fushimi to the bones even though the warmth from huge fire still scorched him. He could feel fire and ice mingle on his face, he didn't like it one bit. Yet he wonders why it reminded him of someone.

"Misaki…"

Fushimi thoughts lingered on him for a while. He remembered how his friend just left him like that and went with his gang, forgetting him altogether, walking out of his life forever.

"Saru! Come with us.. even though you betrayed us.. you're still part of the gang".

He remembered Misaki plead. He came for him to invite him to runaway with them. But he was now part of the defense task force, he can't just leave and throw away his responsibilities. Misaki extended his hand out for Fushimi, expecting him to take it. Misaki couldn't read the other boy's expression but he was hopeful. Fushimi looked down, averting his gaze from his friend, it has been awhile since they both talked. In fact it was the first time in a year that they've talked since they had a fallout. Fushimi chuckled. His chuckle rose to a crescendo and burst into a guffaw. Misaki just stared at him dumbfounded, irritation starting to ignite within him.

"What are you saying Mi-sa-ki? Me? Go with you and your stupid gang? hahahaha. You're joking right?"  
"Saru… you.."  
"That's enough Misaki.. I won't go with you. Leave with that stupid gang of yours. Runaway! I don't care what you do."

That was their last conversation. He shrugged Misaki off and even when he looked back at him one last time he.. when all he wanted was for him to stay he shouted vile things at him. And when his back was before him, as his frame was getting smaller and smaller, he was barely keeping it all in. Don't you dare look back. Don't you dare look back. Walk away. He chanted to himself as he bit his underlip forcefully. He kept repeating those to himself as he was fighting back tears.

Fushimi heaved a sigh. Misaki's angry face came to mind and that put a crooked smile on his face. He always liked the angry look on Misaki's face, it always gave him the motivation to live on. But living was already too much for him now. Fushimi took a step. There was a booming sound coming from a distance like a stereo at full blast and then just meters behind him a shell fell, destroying everything in its path. His eyes widened with shock. Clouds of dust hovered at the site where the shell fell, flames burst and the people who were there were engulfed by the flames and killed by the impact. He could see body parts explode in front of him like minced meat. It was like hell. The shots, the shouts, the cries filled his ears. It was a cacophony. It was very noisy but it was all clear to him that he would die. He looked at his surroundings, there were a lot of dead bodies lying around. The cobblestones beneath his feet which was supposed to be compact were now cracked. The cracks formed fractals on the floor. These cracks he noticed were filled with red substance which he figured was blood. He ignored all of it and continued walking. He didn't know where to go, actually he didn't have to go anywhere. He didn't care about anything at this point. Everything was too late. It was too late to do anything but die. A wail came from a distance, when he looked over his shoulder he saw that a shell was coming towards him. At that moment he smiled. So this was the end he thought as his chest was suffused with an ache he never felt in his life. He didn't move. Before the ground he was standing on gave out, tears started trickling down his face, his heart was too exhausted already and with that he closed his eyes accepting the fate that await him.

Fushimi always thought that when a person dies, his thoughts would be blank, but why was he the last thing he could think of before a tear fell on the ground, before he was completely enveloped by the blinding white light? Why does he haunt him even in this last moment of his life?

"Misaki…"


	5. Under the Sheets

**A/N:** Someone (anonymous) requested for an IzuRei fanfic. So here it is ladies and gentlemen.

* * *

**Under the Sheets**

Reishi was not feeling well that day so their teacher advised him to stay at the infirmary to recuperate until his brother comes to take him home. He was alone at the infirmary but after awhile he heard footsteps coming towards the bed where he was sleeping. He was too weak to open his eyes to see who it was so he just pretended to be asleep. He heard the bed creak as the person who just arrived settled down on the mattress.

"Reishi…"

From the sound of it, it was Kusanagi Izumo, his senpai.

"Reishi.." Izumo repeated.

Reishi did not respond he continued pretending to be asleep so that his senpai would leave him alone. There was no activity inside the room, Izumo was not doing anything, he didn't get off of the bed and left. But after awhile, he felt something soft press against his mouth. He shuddered. Kusanagi Izumo's mouth tasted of tar. He could hear the other man smile and shift on the bed, he didn't leave.

"Rei..shi.." Izumo whispered in his ear seductively. His voice sweet, lingering. echoing in the very marrow of Reishi's bones. The sound seeps through the younger man's pores and chills him, making the hair at the nape of his neck stand on ends. The blond moves against Reishi, his hands clenched against the sheets as he tries desperately to hold himself back. A kiss on the sleeping man was not enough for him, he wanted to do more.

"Reishi.." He calls for him again, hoping that he would open his violet eyes and look at him. Hoping for him to return his gaze and allow him to touch him. Izumo purses his lip and stares at Reishi sprawled on the infirmary bed, his chest rising and falling and his countenance as clear and as comely as ever. Shadows were all over him but it did not change the fact that he was breathtaking.

Reishi finally opens his eyes and looks at the blond's dark eyes staring back at him. The other's eyes gleamed with amusement. The blue could see how much he liked this. He could sense his thirst and his desire for him. He was no longer in shock because the time for surprises had long passed and because of the fact that his heart was for another.

Izumo leans down to kiss his cheek. As a response Reishi smiles and trails a finger on the outline of Izumo's back and grabs the side of his shirt. Izumo trembles, he could feel a little earthquake on his palms. Reishi stares up at him, his eyes empty. His heart was for another, but right now he didn't really mind being touched by the older man. In fact he liked his closeness.

Izumo takes off Reishi's glasses, the former doesn't protest he just lets him take it. His vision now blurry, he couldn't see Izumo's facial expression properly. He doesn't say anything, he just closes his eyes and moves slightly underneath him. His feet clenched on the bedsheets. He sinks a little deeper on the bed and hears Izumo's sweet chuckle. His body trembles slightly as the other man's voice reverberated inside the empty room. Saccharine, Izumo's voice was. Oh how difficult it was to resist, especially when he's a little groggy. The blue opens his eyes again and realises Izumo hasn't stopped staring at him.

"You know, It's rude to stare senpai."

"Yeah, I know it is."

Izumo licks the side of Reishi's face making the blue's face contort slightly. His shoulders stiffens and his ears burn. The blond caresses his legs, feeling his slender thigh beneath the cloth. The younger one feels through his clothes the strength and the desire in his touch. It burns him. But he craved for this warmth from the moment Izumo stole a kiss from him.

The bed creaks as Izumo shifts his weight. How odd it was seeing him to be on top of him, without his sun glasses hiding his eyes. The younger man could hear him breathe heavily as they graze each other's skin. He could hear him bite his lip as he holds whatever desire he was feeling.

Reishi blinks, his lashes pattering softly against his eyelid, his vision was a blur but he imagines the look in Izumo's face as the blond kisses him again, this time on the cheek. He closes his eyes as a sign of resignation and allows Izumo to kiss him again and again, his mouth moving farther down his jaw.

His kisses were wet and warm, crisp and sober. With every peck, he shudders and he feels guilty because he's beginning to enjoy Izumo's gentle touch. He moves slightly and opens his closed eyes to meet Izumo's. His violet eyes were reproachful. There were no words spoken but they both knew what the other was thinking. Izumo swallows a lump in his throat and smiles at Reishi. He truly cared for the younger man.

Reishi breathes in deeply and lifts himself, his gaze lingering on Izumo's tar stained mouth. He opens his mouth slightly and plants a gentle kiss on Izumo's. He tightens his hold on him as the kiss deepens. Izumo blushes as the heat inside his body rise to higher levels. His loins burn with ardor and his hands trembled at the movement of Reishi's mouth against his. He runs his hand through Reishi's sides, caressing him. He grinds his now erect membrane more forcefully between Reishi's parted legs and devours Reishi's mouth. The room was empty, the curtains danced with the wind and all they could hear were the sound of the birds, the ruffling sound of their clothes and their loud beating hearts.

* * *

**A/N:** I was so surprised at this request. I got curious so I listened to a fan mix for this pairing and I couldn't help but imagine these two doing something my mikorei shipper heart could not possibly like (I am a devoted fan). Haha.


	6. Why'd you only call me when you're high?

Burning his lungs so that he could feel his senses grow numb was a behaviour his lover could never understand. But he says he always liked his kisses and the taste of his tar stained tongue so he both hated and loved it at the same time. His lover, this always boggles the red head's mind. Sometimes, it felts like uttering it was such a sin that he feels something at the pit of his stomach. However, most of the time, it feels so right that he wants to call him affectionately, take him into his arms like a baby and drive every stiffness and peel off every shred of control that he has and take him naked and vulnerable.

* * *

When the Red King asked the Blue King what they were after doing it a few rounds, the blue was silent and just continued on playing with the tuft of the red's hair twirling and twirling it on his fingers like a string. The clock was ticking as they just lazed around together their limbs tangled, not thinking about their roles as kings, forgetting about the hours left until Reishi will return to being the Blue King and leave. In this ritual they were always just two human beings wanting each other's company. Nothing more nothing less, and Mikoto wishes for him to never leave this room where they can be whatever they want to be.

But Reishi will go. And Mikoto would try to stop him by arousing him, touching him again, tracing his frame using the tip of his electric fingers that Reishi was always weak for. But the Blue King would always tell him to stop in a dismissive manner, making Mikoto's will falter and he can't help but let him go bit by bit until his mind becomes comfortable of Reishi's going. He's always confronted with this dilemma. And even when he wants to meet him, even when he wants to hear his voice, he doesn't call. Reishi doesn't call. They don't even have each other's phone numbers or so Reishi believes. But Mikoto, Mikoto has the other's phone number and when he gets too drunk, or higher than the Burj Kalifa, his minds always drifts to Reishi and his fingers automatically dials the blue's number. He knows it like the back of his hand.

His heart rate slows down and his body trembles at the anticipation of him picking up the phone call. It always burned his heart with an intense longing that he couldn't describe and that makes him want to rush to him and take him away. His heart inflates because of stress and his fingers quiver until the ringing stops and then he hears his voice. His deep and winter frost voice.  
"Hello, Munakata Reishi speaking."

His enunciations were always crisp and clear. And Mikoto would always feel satisfied just hearing him utter even just a single word. The red king wouldn't answer, he wouldn't introduce himself as Suoh Mikoto, or the red king, he will simply hang up and wallow in sexual frustration. One time, when he finally had the courage to speak, Reishi immediately recognised his voice. And the time after that and after until both of them found themselves speaking on the phone, for real. Then Reishi asks

"Why'd you only call me when you're high?"


	7. R U Mine?

**A/N:** This is inspired by R U Mine by Arctic Monkeys (by Rabiosa too a bit hahaha). This is pretty much about their first sexual encounter with each other that I thought about all of a sudden when i was listening to the song.

The Song is kind of sexy and I really liked the lyric: "..the thrill of the chase moves in mysterious ways so in case I'm mistaken, I just wanna hear you say you got me baby are you mine?" It's all about the waiting and the chasing after this one person. It's full of sexual tension that my mind just went boom. hahaha.

* * *

It was the first time Mikoto Suoh was allowed to take off the Blue King's robes without him bitching about it. With the slow progression of their relationship, truth be told Mikoto has gotten tired of going slow and wanted to get on with it and fuck already. But Reishi would have none of it. He always keeps Mikoto's desire at bay and firmly maintains the rules that he created for their relationship.

It has been half a year since the two of them had this thing going on between the two them. So Mikoto didn't hesitate. He undressed the Blue King, pulling anything unnecessary without any thought of preserving the latter's clothes. He had been waiting for this for a long time. Every nerve of his body itched to dominate the blue and make him mewl like cat in heat to compensate for all the times that he was forced to abstain from sex.

He cocks his head to get a clear view of his lover. Reishi was looking down in a daze at nothing in particular, his face red but there was nothing in his fine countenance that made Mikoto think that he was embarrassed apart from the redness of his cheeks and his ears. He still wore that proud expression on his face. He was beautiful. That fine line of the narrowness of his lips closed tight, his shoulders pushed back and those graceful fluttering of his ebony lashes as if he was just reading some important document for work made Mikoto want to do unspeakable things to him. Mikoto stops undressing him. He looks at him thinking about what he'd do to Reishi to make him stop being distracted and only pay attention to him. Reishi lifts his eyes to him and frowns. He says they should get on with it because they don't have all the time in the world in their hands. Mikoto responds with a snicker. He places his hands on the Blue Kings's shoulders and then lifts up his chin to force him to look him in the eye. He then puckers up and plants a kiss on Reishi's mouth. Kissing the blue king made his loins burn with the need to make him his then and there, he didn't mind how he just needed to be able to feel him in his bones, in his most vulnerable and primal state.

He carries the blue king to the bed and drops him just like that. The bed creaked. Reishi's weight was absorbed by the bed as he landed, the mattress undulating against him as he moved back to the bedrest fumbling to compose himself. He clenched the sheets and adjusted his glasses.

"Goodness you.."

Mikoto was standing at the foot of the bed looking at him as if he's prey. The Red King licked his lips and he crossed his arms on his chest and grabbed the corners of his shirt. He bent his upper body and pulled. Reishi was forced to swallow hard at the sight of Mikoto's ripped abdominal muscles and arms. The seriousness of the matter dawned on him. He's going to get fucked today. He's been trying to stall actually because he was kind of embarrassed at the prospect of the whole thing but, today he won't be able to run away.

Mikoto crawls towards him and directly kisses the side of his neck and grinds his lower region against Reishi's. Reishi whimpers as Mikoto melts all his hesitation with the wetness of his kisses which seemed like pools of water in his skin. He was ready for it. But with every kiss that the red king leaves, Reishi pushes him away because the blue king was ticklish. Mikoto cocks his head to look at him and then kisses him again, pushing him down and grinding against him.

"Wait.. That tickles."

The blue king was trying to hold back his laughter. He didn't like the prospect of ending up laughing so hard and lose his composure but he couldn't help it so he tries to wiggle out and push Mikoto.

"Ah.." Mikoto stares at him, his eyes drowsy.

"You're ticklish Munakata."

"I know this is absurd Suoh Mikoto. But.."

Mikoto crawls towards him again and this time he kisses him on the cheek.

"No wonder." Mikoto says in a drawl. His voice was monotonous yet there was a tinge of affection in the way he said it, as if he's known this attribute of Reishi all along.

Reishi was speechless, he only turned even redder than before. He felt his skin burn at the touch of his lover. Mikoto traced his skin, feeling it's smoothness under his fingers and noticing Reishi tremble at every brush and stroke. Reishi cranes his neck. The Blue King feels so hot and bothered that he was embarrassed. He covered his face using his arm and breathes deeply in order to keep himself composed and in control of his physiological responses. He was aroused. He has already felt the effects of Mikoto's burning touch and kisses being planted from time to time on his chest and on his neck.

"Suoh..." Reishi purrs. He wanted this more than he even allows himself to believe.

Mikoto was already hard. The red king breathed in and swallowed a lump on his throat when Reishi called for him. This was the first time he heard the man call for him in such an erotic way that he wasn't sure he would keep himself from fantasising it after hearing it. He pushed against Reishi intentionally to give him the idea of how much his body desired for him. Reishi felt it. Reishi felt his hard member against his own and couldn't help but feel himself burn even hotter. Mikoto tried kissing him like before. Reishi's ticklishness has disappeared and was replaced by heaves and sighs and a grip that was getting stronger and more clenched on the red king's arm.

"Munakata.. Munakata.." Mikoto chants in between kisses and undulating thrusts.

Mikoto was getting aggressive. Reishi has a vague idea of the Red king's sexual habits but he feels a sense of danger in the way Mikoto bent over to him, in the way his kisses has become violent, desperate and manic. He feels his teeth. The red king was biting him like he was something that he could eat. He bit him with force, leaving bite marks on his neck as if he was marking his territory. His bites hurt. Yet somehow Reishi accedes to every bite and kiss, to every licking and sucking the red king gives him. Reishi spreads his legs to accommodate Mikoto. He moans. He couldn't help himself from being so eager and so aroused at Mikoto's hot mouth against his skin and his thrusts against his still covered member. He felt himself twitch and the need to have the red king inside of him was so overwhelming that it felt like his mind has shut down completely. He wanted him. He wanted him so much.

"Take it off." Reishi says in the most composed way he could.

When Mikoto takes off his lower garments exposing his hard and erect member Reishi felt the need to put it inside his mouth. He swallowed hard. But he couldn't keep himself from licking his lips. Mikoto pulled on Reishi's boxers exposing a hard and twitching member. Reishi was leaking with precum and he arched his back so forcefully trying to get a hold of himself.

"Kiss me." Reishi orders the Red King with laboured breathing. He opens his mouth. The lapse of time without Mikoto's mouth on his felt like there a missing piece. Mikoto grunted and kissed him deeply, grinding against him in the process and pushing him against the bed.

The other's fingers traced his buttock down to his exit. Reishi moaned inside Mikoto's mouth as he trembled at the touch of the red king's finger on his orifice. The red king was preparing him and his fingers felt like heaven to Reishi. And when he has already inserted three fingers and was convinced Reishi was ready for his sceptre he took them out and pinned his member just outside of Reishi's orifice. He pushed it inside making Reishi's body jerk as the foreign object made its way inside of him.

"Munakata.."

Mikoto showered Reishi with kisses and bites, with heaving thrusts as he pushed and pulled with abandon against him. Reishi wanted more. He kept on saying more. He wanted more of that aggression coming from Mikoto. He moved against him too and kissed him hungrily and with desperation and ardor. They forgot to take off his glasses so it was now perched haphazardly on his high nose.

They melted into each other and became one for the first time. Because the both of them couldn't be satisfied with just one round, they went onto another and into another one, trying different positions. Mikoto was pleased. It was worth the wait. Reishi was so eager and so wild that he could not have expected the Blue King to do those kinds of things to him. His mouth was so clumsy. But he enjoyed it so much that he couldn't help but fantasise about the way Reishi deep throated him, the way Reishi sucked him with his pretty mouth, the mouth that was used to only give insults and orders but now to begging and pleading.

It was worth it. Reishi was surprised by his actions as well that he wishes Mikoto would teasing him about the whole thing.


	8. Falling Slowly

The leaves crunched underneath his feet, the sound crispy and brittle. He could feel the dead foliage disintegrate under his weight. Mikoto sighed and heaved in a lungful of air. This was the second time he felt awfully empty, like there was something big he was missing. Whenever he wakes up like this, he finds almost everything unpleasant. The sight of the maple trees caught his attention, they were as vibrantly red as ever, it hurt his eyes and made him seriously want to go back home just to escape the sight of it. But this would be the last time he's going to see his home village again. That's why for the last time, he wanted to engrave it in his memory no matter how everything seemed to be pointless.

The soles of his feet were beginning to get sore from too much wandering around so he decides to cross the street and sit on a bench. There were not many people, nor vehicles. Everything was completely serene. The deserted streets pleased him. He liked being alone like this just walking to get away from awful thoughts. It was early in the morning and the morning dew was still fresh and untouched by the strength of the midday sun.

His footsteps reverberated in his ears. His heels cluttered against the cement, the scraping sound it makes from time to time keep him awake. His vision was bouncy like the focus of a documentary film, as if he was an audience in his own movie, in his own perspective and view. He closed his eyes for a second, heaved in and blinked a couple of times before dropping his gaze.

The wind blew strongly making the branches quiver so that he could hear them tremble. The quivering sounded reedy, like a rain maker or a maracas being shook. It was accompanied by the cooing of the wind and the screeching sound of the insects, lilting, blithe. Would he miss this? He wonders.

He could feel the cold breeze against his skin, its strength tugging on the tendrils of his hair, turning it into a mess. The foliage spread, swirling, messy against the pavement but he didn't take particular attention to it. He was brooding, so entirely lost in his own reverie. He wanted to smoke this early in the morning but stopped himself.

Slowly, as if to bring him back on his feet, the shrill sound of the chimes being gently caressed by the breeze faded in. Each metal rod coalescing against the other sounded like a rush measure of a chord, each high pitched note played successively. He looked up and his world stopped for a second. The light that scintillated in his vision made his pupils contract. For a moment, he felt everything so bright. The rays of the sun filtered through the trees covered the flowershop with its shadow. The insects screeched, the water rushed and flowed. The sound of it rang in his ears. The click of the door made everything too strong for his senses. He lift up his head and his eyes widened. It was the first time he was stunned.

The twist of the hand, long fingers and hair of ebony. These were the things that captured him. Graceful movements, a flick of the wrist, a twist of the hip, folded sleeves, a green apron, an open mouth and long matted lashes, those made his heart clench. A clink of the pot, the sound of running water from the sprinkler, and the gaze he had when he turned to him slowly, his eyes bright with recognition made him wonder if one could feel so deeply attached to someone at first sight.

Mikoto looked away, instead of sitting he walked past the flower shop, never to return again.


	9. Crazy in love

Mikoto's golden feline eyes glow in the dark in that slit that allowed him to see the object of his lust Munakata Reish who was on the bed wearing a motley kimono of the most expensive kind bought especially for him. Bits of the man's alabaster skin was showing and it was making the creature's loins burn with ardor that he couldn't help but lick his lips. He wanted to come out now and wreck havoc.

Reishi was splayed on the mattress smoking a pipe completely calm and composed. There was a languid air about him that was erotic as he sipped the golden tip. The menthol in his mouth thrilled him. The pathways which the smoke trailed inside him were set ablaze. He craned his neck and exhaled the smoke that had just entered him.

A balding old man was there with him He was heaving, flustered with lust to finally have a taste of that exquisite flesh that was Munakata Reishi's. The old man eyed his long creamy thighs, he lusted after the exposed portion of Reishi's chest, fantasising about the latter's areola and sucking his swelling nipples. The man was practically drooling as he was taking off his suit.

When he was finished. Reishi gives him the whiplash of the eyes that chilled him to the bones. Reishi puts down the pipe on the table, his manner graceful and elegant as ever. The man sauntered towards him, eager, excited to have his fill of the delicious treat before him. Reishi smiled sweetly, his face and his usual dignified demeanour was still there yet there was a more coquettish factor to every gesture and it was making Mikoto insane as he was watching Reishi's personal brand of seduction.

Reishi was taking his clothes off slowly. It was obvious that he was teasing his prey. He liked how he was manipulating them. This was not only directed to the stranger that he was with, but as well as to Mikoto who was already turned on.

Like Mikoto, the stranger couldn't wait, he yanked off Reishi's clothing and pulled him towards him. He licked his lips, flared his nose and leaned in to have a taste of him. He kissed his shoulder, making Munakata Reishi moan. It was such a disgustingly sloppy kiss, but Reishi needed to pretend he liked this.

Reishi was close to the man's figure. His eyes wandered on the man's bare chest, covered with curling hair. The man was sweating hard so that his skin exuded such a revolting smell. His wrinkled hands grabbed Reishi's lithe shoulders and leaned in. He puckered up for a kiss. Reishi while he felt repulsed just closed his eyes and waited. He smiled, he knew what was coming, he could feel the wrath and the jealousy of his partner.

When the man's mouth was closing in to Reishi's parted ones, the Mikoto's eyes widened, he rushed to the bed and tackled the old man. He scratched him, sliced up his flesh. His insides splattered on the floor and his skin clung to the edge of the bed, the table, and on the floor. He was completely destroyed. There was blood all over. Reishi's face was splattered with it. He felt the warmth of the blood. He flared his nose to smell its coppery nauseating scent and was pleased.

Reishi was amused at what was happenng. When Mikoto finished, he grabbed Reishi and pushed him down on the messy bed filled with the remains of the old man. Mikoto was heaving, he looked like a hungry animal catching sight of his prey. Reishi only stared at him in silence.

"This is our justice, Suoh.." Reishi said matter of factly as he caressed the side of Mikoto's face.

He closed his eyes and heaved. He moaned and opened his violet eyes to gaze upon Mikoto's figure who was looming over him. Being pushed down after the kill turned him on. He batted his lashes and swallowed a lump on his throat, clearly excited. He reached out and put his trembling hands on Mikoto's chest, feeling the other's well sculpted muscles. He slid his hands through its surface enjoying the creature's taut sun kissed skin. He heard the beating of Mikoto's heart, he heard how his breathing turned shallow and bated at his touch. He felt him burn with lust for him. When he trailed his eyes to Mikoto's lower region, he was surprised that the creature was already hard and erect. Reishi heaved, clearly turned on at the sight of Mikoto's large cock that was twitching to fill his hole. He felt his insides twist. He really wanted Mikoto inside of him now.

Mikoto tore off his clothes. The tearing sound filled the room, it was so jarring yet so beautiful. They've done this a thousand times, but for some reason or another, the excitement never fades.

Mikoto rakes his fangs on Reishi's skin as if marking his territory. He then licks the man's perked up nipples making Reishi shiver. The latter twined his arms around Mikoto's neck and begged: "Devour me.. Suoh."


End file.
